


【妞班妞】冷杉与玫瑰

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: *双Ｏ肉！





	【妞班妞】冷杉与玫瑰

发情期来的猝不及防。

Laurent早感觉到不对，那是当然的，这点自觉他还是有的。但是事情发展的太快，超出了他的控制，在爬上那些逼仄作响的狭窄楼梯的时候他就已经站不住了，头晕脚软，紧贴在身上的棉质内衣变得潮湿而粘稠，空气里冷杉的气味开始浮现。他只庆幸这栋老旧公寓里没有alpha，毕竟除了偶尔猎艳，他们不会到这种贫穷的街区来。

还有一层就到家的时候，他扶住楼梯扶手支撑着身体，才不至于摔倒在楼梯上。他除了很多汗，细密的汗珠沿着他饱满的额头顺着凸出的眉骨滑落下来模糊了他的视线，他狼狈不堪的用袖子擦掉。

发情就像是打开了什么闸口似的，他全身都在流水，内裤已经浸泡的透了，过多的体液顺着大腿留下去，泅湿了他的袜子。

真他妈……他想破口大骂，最终还是咬着牙继续爬起了楼梯。

他不知道家里有没有人，他得留点力气。

 

Laurent一进门就摔倒在地上。

他浑身发软，热的像是发着高烧，皮肤敏感的可怕，只是轻微挪动摩擦着衬衫的布料，就教他硬的像是石子的乳尖又疼又痒，逼的他控制不住的呻吟出声。

他眼睛里都是水，分不清是汗还是眼泪，他蜷曲在门口的地板上，快要被自己的信息素淹死了。

“Nuno……”他低低的喊，“Nuno……”

听起来更像是无意识的呢喃。

这小子他妈的跑哪儿去了？明明看到他的鞋子就摆在那里。

他听见噔噔噔的奔跑的声音，非常轻巧又敏捷，只是因为老旧的地板太过不堪才会那样响。接着一个身影扑到他身边跪了下来，淡淡的玫瑰香气包裹了他。

跟他同样的，omega的信息素。

出于生理反应，Laurent发出一声懊恼的低吼，那是他体内的动物本能认为对方是来与自己争抢雄性的。但他很快压抑住了，因为Nuno没有发情，玫瑰的香气淡淡的，似有似无，像是温柔的手抚慰着他。

接着他感觉有人帮他擦掉了汗水，把他扶了起来。

“你还能走吗，Lolo？”他问他。

“不然还能怎么办？”他有气无力的笑起来，“你要把我抱进去吗？”

“看来你还没彻底完蛋。”Nuno笑着说，凑过来亲了亲他薄薄的，发红的嘴唇。

他控制不住的想加深这个吻，在他离开的时候跟了上去，甚至伸出舌尖去舔他的嘴唇，然而Nuno比他可清醒多了，他侧开头，只是把他从地上架了起来。Laurent只能把脸埋进他颈窝里，下意识的咬着那里敏感的皮肤，感觉到对方细微的颤抖。

“我马上就要完蛋了。”他鼻音浓厚的说。

他大概是在被放在床上的时候失去意识的。

 

然而只要他知道自己回了家，在Nuno身边，失去意识也没什么。

 

Laurent觉得他大概也没昏过去多久，他渐渐的清醒过来的时候，发现自己已经脱光了衣服，仰躺在床上，而Nuno骑在他腰间。

“重活儿都是我干的*。”Nuno咬着嘴唇笑道。

“鉴于是我把新买的沙发搬了五层楼，我觉得我才应该说这句话。”Laurent慵懒的笑了笑，伸手抚摸他柔韧矫健的鞭子一样的腰。

腰是Nuno的敏感带，他瑟缩了一下，接着Laurent就感觉到体内深处传来的猛烈震动。

“啊……”他猝不及防的呻吟出声，手落下来紧紧的握住了Nuno的大腿。

“哈，”Nuno笑着向他展示手里的遥控器，“谁叫你忘了。”

Laurent说不出话来，只能眨着眼睛死死咬紧牙关瞪着他。那个粗长的布满凸起的omega专用按摩棒正深深的插在他体内，并且刚被调到了最高震动档，现在他感觉到了，那种被填满，被刺穿的感觉，那东西圆润的头部正好顶在他的子宫口，随着震动摩擦着那层柔嫩的皮肉。

“停下……”他断断续续的说，眼前一阵模糊，“慢点……”

但是他觉得自己并不真想停下来。

他在发情，他知道，冷杉的气味沁透了整个房间，好像这里不是大都会的某间破旧公寓，而是阿尔卑斯山的山麓一样。就好像流云从碧蓝的天空中倏忽而过，树林随着山风轻轻晃动。他几乎无法思考，只能凭着本能绞紧身体里那东西，控制不住的流出更多的体液。

“Nuno……哈……哈……”他叫那个人的名字，直到他俯下身来，亲吻他的嘴唇，轻轻咬他耳后的腺体，安慰他。

“嘘，Lolo，马上就好，我在这儿呢。”他一边说着，一边又扭动起腰来。

对，他的东西还深深的插在Nuno的身体里，被他同为omega的，柔软湿热的内壁挤压着，摩擦着，两股欲望争斗着，交缠着，盘旋上升，让他几乎看不清东西，从头到脚酸软无力，骨髓里渗出麻痒和焦渴。

他紧闭着眼睛，眼角湿热，无意识的搂着Nuno的肩膀，向上挺动腰胯，更深更快的操进他身体里，又在落下的时候向下压，让按摩棒用力的挤上他的子宫口。他大张着双腿，脚趾蜷曲着，在床单上踢蹬，剪得短短的指甲刮蹭着Nuno的后背。

“我不行了……”他真的哭出声来，“Nuno，求你了，我不行了。”

“好男孩……”Nuno的气息也开始不稳定起来，内壁痉挛般的颤动着，热的像是要把他融化了。他摸索到Laurent身后那个潮热的，湿透了的入口，把那东西又向里用力的推了一下。

按摩棒就在这个时候成结了，像是一个真正的alpha的东西似的，前段鼓起，在Laurent紧致的甬道里成了结，甚至把他的子宫口都顶开了一点。

Laurent没发出任何声音，他向后仰头，omega的本能强迫他把脆弱的咽喉暴露出来，献祭给任何此时此地在他身边的掠食者。他射了出来，几乎在同时昏了过去，眼前一阵发黑，又仿佛迸发出一万颗星星。

过了好一会儿他才缓过来，慢慢的找回他的理智。

冷杉的味道还很浓郁，但已经不再随风摇晃。

他做的第一件事就是抱着Nuno的腰翻了个身，把他的爱人轻轻放在床单上。

Nuno在发抖。

Omega的身体本能的排斥与非alpha发生性关系，更不要说omega同类。他的体液和信息素无疑伤害了Nuno，这种伤害很快能恢复，但并不会让人不那么难受。

他轻柔的把自己从Nuno身体里抽出来，这个动作让对方瑟缩了一下，腹肌紧紧的绷住了。

“放松，”他说，一边按摩着他肌肉紧实纤长的大腿，一边俯下身去，想去亲吻他。

Nuno僵硬的侧过头想躲开，不仅如此，他浑身抖的更厉害了。

他叹了一口气，从未这样憎恨他们两个的体质。

他的手划过Nuno耳边的长发，把那些柔软顺滑的发丝拨到他耳后，然后捏着他的下巴把他的脸扳向自己。

“嘿，看着我，是我。”他说，一边温柔的亲吻他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，和嘴唇。

Nuno终于放松下来，发出一声长长的叹息，抬起双手抱住了他，向他张开嘴，勾住他的舌头。

他亲了他好一会儿，然后继续向下，分开他修长柔韧的大腿，把Nuno还没有释放的欲望含进了嘴里。

Nuno发出一声饱含着情欲的湿气的呻吟，一只手捂着眼睛，另一只手插进他头发里，下意识的摩挲着他的头皮。他那双舞蹈家的长腿在他脑后扣起来，脚踝抵着脚踝，脚尖绷成一个芭蕾舞者般的弧度。

然后没几下他就绷不住了，他的脚开始在Laurent的背上打滑。

“Lolo……”他喃喃自语，拽着他的头发。

他拱起腰，发出快断气似的哽咽，然后彻底安静下去。

Laurent离开他折腾了一阵子，才爬回来躺到他身边，轻轻摸了摸他的脸，发现他不再发抖了，才松了口气。

“以后别这样了。”Laurent摸过烟叼进嘴里，打火点燃了，吸了一口，拿出来递给Nuno。

“这样最有效率，”Nuno舔舔嘴唇，直接从他手指尖咬住了烟嘴，“毕竟我们没有三天时间浪费在床上。”

“我倒不觉得那是个坏主意。”Laurent笑了，他笑起来的时候很像只计谋得逞的狐狸。

Nuno也笑了，他摸了摸脸颊，跟Laurent安静的分享完这支烟。

然后他们钻到被子下面，腿纠缠在一起，脸对着脸。

Laurent伸手去关了灯。

窗帘的缝隙里，外面马路上驶过的车灯滑过屋顶。

Nuno忽然笑着说：“你不要拿出来吗？”

Laurent亲了亲他的发旋：“反正一会儿还要用。”

 

 

*妞说的是I did all the heavy lifting.不要问我为啥他讲英语。


End file.
